urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kindred series
Kindred series aka Daughter of Darkness series by V.C. Andrews Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Vampire romance Series Description or Overview ✥ In her initial foray into the world of vampires, Andrews takes a fresh approach in this novel about a vampire and his beautiful daughters, all of whom have been told that they are adopted. Sergio Patio, the two-hundred-year-old head of the family, rules the roost with his charm and his undercurrents of danger. ~ Fang-tastic: "Daughter of Darkness" ✥ BLURB: When I was a little girl, Daddy told me never to fear the dark. “We exist because of the darkness,” he told me. “All of you are daughters of darkness.” Beloved bestselling author V.C. Andrews’s passion for vampires comes to spellbinding life in a long-awaited novel of dark desires as all-consuming—and forbidden—as in Flowers in the Attic. One night, with the sound of a young man’s scream, high school senior Lorelei discovers that her stern but loving father, who adopted Lorelei and her sisters as infants, is no ordinary man. He has raised his beautiful girls for one purpose: to lure young men into their world of shadows. Like her sisters, Lorelei has been trained in the art of seduction and warned never to fall in love. But when she meets a handsome and charming classmate, she boldly defies her family and follows her heart—even if love is a poison. . . .Dangerously enticing and deliriously intoxicating, V.C. Andrews’s Daughter of Darkness will leave readers thirsting for more. ~ Goodreads | Daughter of Darkness (Kindred, #1) Lead's Species * unknown mystery Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Lorelei Patio. Books in Series Kindred series: # Daughter of Darkness (2010) # Daughter of Light (2012) World Building Setting Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, Glossary: * World ✥ His three daughters and his "housekeeper" are devoted to him and cater to his every wish and desire. The family moves frequently from city to city, and the girls are ordered to make no friends—particularly no boyfriends. The middle daughter, Lorelei, begins to question her real parentage and wonders about frequent and mysterious goings on that involve young men brought home by the oldest (Ava) for brief and violent "visits" with Daddy. In answer to her questions, Lorelei is continually told to be patient, that it will soon be "her turn." Lorelei is not patient, and she eventually uncovers horrible family secrets that she finds impossible to accept, particularly when she meets and falls for Buddy, who may be her father's next "visitor." ~ Fang-tastic Protagonist ✥ Lorelei Patio is the 17-year-old daughter of Sergio Patio. She is known to be inquisitive and extremely smart. She was plucked from an orphanage as a small child, her origin is a mystery; Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author V C Andrews * Website: The Complete V.C. Andrews * Genres: Horror, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Bio: Virginia Andrews, who lived in Norfolk, Virginia, studied art at college and during the sixties worked as a fashion illustrator, commercial artist, and later a portrait painter. Her first novel, 'Flowers in the Attic', was based on a true story and became an immediate bestseller on publication in 1979, receiving tremendous acclaim on both sides of the Atlantic and being adapted for the big screen. It was followed by more books about the Dollanganger family, 'Petals on the Wind', 'If There be Thorns', 'Seeds of Yesterday', and a prequel to 'Flowers in the Attic', 'Garden of Shadows'. In addition to these novels, she is also the author of 'My Sweet Audrina' and the Casteel family saga: 'Heaven', 'Dark Angel', 'Fallen Hearts', 'Gates of Paradise' and 'Web of Dreams', all set in Virginia Andrews ' home country, West Virginia, and in Boston. Virginia Andrews died in 1986, and left a considerable amount of unpublished material. ~ FF - Virginia Andrews Cover Artist * Artist: none listed * Designer: Esther Paradelo — source: inside book credits Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Star, Gallery Books * Book/Author page: # Daughter of Darkness: Hardcover, 416 pages, Pub: October 26th 2010—ISBN 1439155011 # Daughter of Light: Hardcover, 384 pages, Pub: Oct 30th 2012—ISBN 1451689993 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Daughter of Darkness (2010): When I was a little girl, Daddy told me never to fear the dark. “We exist because of the darkness,” he told me. “All of you are daughters of darkness.” Beloved bestselling author V.C. Andrews’s passion for vampires comes to spellbinding life in a long-awaited novel of dark desires as all-consuming—and forbidden—as in Flowers in the Attic. One night, with the sound of a young man’s scream, high school senior Lorelei discovers that her stern but loving father, who adopted Lorelei and her sisters as infants, is no ordinary man. He has raised his beautiful girls for one purpose: to lure young men into their world of shadows. Like her sisters, Lorelei has been trained in the art of seduction and warned never to fall in love. But when she meets a handsome and charming classmate, she boldly defies her family and follows her heart—even if love is a poison. . . .Dangerously enticing and deliriously intoxicating, V.C. Andrews’s Daughter of Darkness will leave readers thirsting for more. ~ Goodreads | Daughter of Darkness (Kindred, #1) by V.C. Andrews ✤ BOOK TWO—Daughter of Light (2012): Daughter of Light YOUNG, INNOCENT LORELEI . . . HAUNTED BY FAMILY SECRETS . . . HUNGRY FOR A TASTE OF LIFE . . . DETERMINED TO LEAVE BEHIND THE DARK DESIRES OF HER PAST. Bestselling author V.C. Andrews lures readers into the passionate world of vampires in this breathtaking new saga of blood ties and longings as powerful—and forbidden—as those of Flowers in the Attic. “'NEVER BE AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS,” DADDY ALWAYS TOLD ME. “DARKNESS IS OUR FRIEND. THE SHADOWS PROTECT US.'” In this enthralling sequel to Daughter of Darkness, V.C. Andrews returns to the story of a beautiful girl desperate to escape her secret family legacy—bred to be a lure for unwitting victims of her father’s blood appetites. Determined to break free and embrace a life outside the shadows, Lorelei runs away from the only world she’s ever known. In a quiet rooming house, she finds refuge among the tenants of elderly Mrs. Winston, and the beginnings of a new love with Liam, her landlady’s handsome grandnephew. But Lorelei soon discovers that burying her past is not so easy: sinister nightmares torment her, and even her waking hours are plagued with the fear that at any moment, Daddy could destroy all she holds dear. Can a child of darkness ever truly feel safe in the light? ~ Goodreads | Daughter of Light (Kindred, #2) by V.C. Andrews First Sentences # Daughter of Darkness (2010) — I know there are many my age who are ashamed of or embarrassed by their parents. # Daughter of Light (2012) — It was as if the curtains suddenly had been closed on the bedroom window. Quotes *The Kindred (Andrews) Series *V.C. Andrews Quotes (Author of Flowers in the Attic) ~ Goodreads **Daughter of Darkness Quotes by V.C. Andrews Trivia * Lists That Contain Daughter of Darkness (Kindred, #1) by V.C. Andrews * Lists That Contain Daughter of Light (Kindred, #2) by V.C. Andrews Read Alikes (suggestions) * Sunshine * House of Comarré series * Crescent City series * Custard Protocol series * Generation V series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Awakened By Blood series * Alexandra Sabian series * Dorina Basarab series * Haven series * Morganville Vampires series * Vampire Academy series * Twilight Series * Sabina Kane series * Scarlett Bernard series] * Vampire Memories series * Vampire Babylon series * Fallen Siren series * Teeth: Vampire Tales * Last Werewolf / Bloodlines Trilogy * Blood Angel series * Korsak Brothers series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books—Kindred series: * The Complete V.C. Andrews Library: Daughter of Darkness (Kindred) ~ Author *Kindred series by V.C. Andrews ~ GR * Kindred (V. C. Andrews) - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Kindred (Andrews) Series ~ Shelfari * Kindred | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Kindred series by V. C. Andrews ~ FictFact Bibliographies: *The Complete V.C. Andrews: The Library *V C Andrews ~ FF *Virginia Andrews ~ FF * Kinred (V. C. Andrews) - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * ‎www.shelfari.com/books/27122782/Daughter-of-Light~ Shelfari * Kindred | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Kindred series by V. C. Andrews ~ FictFact * V. C. Andrews - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: V. C. Andrews: "Daughter of Darkness World, Characters, etc: * The Kindred (Andrews) Series ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: V. C. Andrews: "Daughter of Darkness Author: *The Complete V.C. Andrews *Goodreads | V.C. Andrews (Author of Flowers in the Attic) *V. C. Andrews - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Community, Fan Sites: *Forum *(3) V.C. Andrews Fan Page Gallery of Book Covers Daughter of Darkness (Kindred -1) by V.C. Andrews.jpg|1. Daughter of Darkness (2010—Kindred series) by V.C. Andrews|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7843987-daughter-of-darkness?ac=1 Daughter of Light (Kindred -2) by V.C. Andrews.jpg|2. Daughter of Light (2012—Kindred series) by V.C. Andrews|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13547208-daughter-of-light Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Vampires Category:Horror Urban Fantasy Category:Female Lead Category:Series